degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Kobalewscuy
Arthur was portrayed by Duncan Waugh. Original Degrassi Season 1 Starts as: Grade 7 Arthur started his grade 7 year at Degrassi by being rejected socially by his popular older sister, Stephanie Kaye. He thus tries to find his way around Degrassi Junior High on his own. He runs into Joey Jeremiah who traps him in a storage closet, from which he is released by Yick Yu. The two start a friendship, as they find their way to their homeroom class. Arthur borrows his sister's old paper so he can help Yick prove that Mr. Raditch was giving him poor marks because he does not like him. Arthur does not believe this. The two got into many situations, like trying to be tall like Archie Simpson and trying to be cool like Rick Munro. Arthur also watches porn with Yick, and when the other grade sevens do not like Stephanie's actions as class president, he is the only one who sticks up for her. Season 2 Arthur continues his grade 7 year, and starts to have wet dreams, but Yick helps him get over his problem when the two call Dr. Sally, and she explains to them that there is nothing wrong with him. Arthur helps his sister when she starts to feel depressed and starts spouting suicide threats. Season 3 Arthur returns to Degrassi as a grade 8, and one of his parents wins the lottery. He does not want this to get out, and tries to keep it private. Yick, however, does not like the fact that Arthur is rich, and their relationship is strained at one point. They get over this argument and continue to be friends, and when Arthur learns that his cousin Dorothy has a crush on Yick, they try to deal with this next issue. Later in the year, Arthur does not like his father's new girlfriend, and he and Yick try to break them up. The two attend the Degrassi graduation dance, and manage to escape the building when the fire burns the school to the ground. Season 4-5 Arthur and Yick's friendship is strained when Yick starts to become popular with other students, and Arthur does not. For his grade 9 and grade 10 years, he deals with Yick smoking pot, and him ditching Arthur. Arthur starts to have a crush on Caitlin at one point but gets this out of his system. He tries out for the talent show with his cousin Dorothy as well. Yick and Arthur's friendship is regained when Arthur shows Yick, Joey, and Luke that he knows how to play poker very well. Parents Arthur's mother, Ms. Kaye, was portrayed by Pat Beaven. She worked in a pharmacy. If his mother had won custody, while his potential stepfathers included "Michael" (Jerry McNabb), his mother married "Jerry" (Mike Douglas) by the spring of 1990 (as confirmed by third season episode "Making Whoopee"). Arthur's father, a letter carrier, who has custody of Arthur and hoped to regain custody of Stephanie, was played by James Johnston. Arthur potentially had a stepmother named Carol (a letter carrier), portrayed by Donna Tunney, and the two adults seemed to be moving rapidly toward getting together, but Arthur's strong adverse reaction to her rapid rise resulted in Carol breaking up with Mr. Kobalewsky. Trivia *In the Degrassi Franchise, Arthur had the very first line. ("Hey Stephanie, wait up.") *Arthur was the very first character to have a wet dream. The second was J.T., and the third was Wesley. *Arthur was the first character to bring a pet to school. The second is Fiona. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens